The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically guiding the movement of a vehicle, especially an off-road vehicle, such as an agricultural machine, of the kind including means for detecting deviation of the vehicle position relative to a path fixed in advance, comprising at least one transducer for detecting an instantaneous positional parameter and providing electrical detected position data, and steering control means responsive to the detected position signal for controlling steering means coupled to the steered wheels of the vehicle.